1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 5-halogenopyrazole(thio)carboxamides, their process of preparation, their use as fungicide active agents, particularly in the form of fungicide compositions, and methods for the control of phytopathogenic fungi, notably of plants, using these compounds or compositions.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that numerous carboxamides have fungicidal properties (cf., for example, WO-A 1998/03495, WO-A 1998/03486 and EP-A 0 589 313). Thus, 1-methyl-3-trifluoromethyl-5-fluoro- and 1,3-dimethylfluoropyrazolecarboxamides are already known (WO-A 2006/061215, WO-A 2005/042494, WO-A 2005/042493, WO-A 2008/095890, WO-A 2004/035589, WO-A 2003/074491). The activity of these compounds is good; however, in some cases, for example at low application rates, it is sometimes unsatisfactory.